Krisella Soulaxe
| Appearances = |Sam S.}} |Ben S.}} |Katie F., Cam S.}} | Last = | Count = 45 | AppID = Krisella | SpecialsApp = false | C1App = true | C2App = true | Name = Krisella Soulaxe | AKA = | CreatureType = Humanoid | Race = Mountain Dwarf | Class = Paladin (Oath of Vengeance) | Age = 120 | Alignment = Lawful Good | Languages = Common; Dwarvish; Gnomish; Goblin; Orc; Qualith (read written only) | Status = Alive (resurrected) | DeathEp = | DeathReason = Killed by Yeemik | Place = Phandalin | Family = Abel (mentor and father figure, deceased) Duragath (father, deceased) Lucinda (mother, deceased) | Connections = Lords' Alliance (faction member) Gremlin (pet cat) Sildar Hallwinter (Lords' Alliance contact) Gundren Rockseeker (childhood friend) Nundro Rockseeker (childhood friend) Tharden Rockseeker (childhood friend, deceased) Theo (summoned celestial warhorse) | Stats = true | Level = 8 | Abilities = true | HP = 66 | AC = 18 | DC = 14 | Str = 18 | Dex = 13 | Con = 16 | Int = 14 | Wis = 15 | Cha = 17 }}Krisella Soulaxe is a female dwarf paladin and a member of Plan B. She is played by Katie F. Description Appearance Krisella is regular-sized for a dwarf, standing at 4 feet tall and weighing in around 120 pounds. She has long, red hair, which she often fashions into a braid behind her head. Personality Krisella frequently misremembers and mispronounces the names of those she has met, including her companions. One of the most common mistakes is when she calls Gideon by the name of "Gilbert". While she is kind and helpful to those in need, Krisella is not afraid to speak her mind when she is mistreated or disagrees with someone. Always hungry, Krisella has multiple meals each day, and claims she cannot function properly without a full stomach. Background When Krisella was a child, the mayor of her village had accrued a large amount of debt due to a gambling problem. The debtor hired some Tarnian mercenaries to collect, and when the mayor could not pay they attacked him. Krisella's parents, Duragath and Lucinda Soulaxe, were loyal to the mayor and were killed while attempting to assist him. The priest of the village, a half-elf named Abel, paid the debt so the mercenaries would leave. He took Krisella into his home and raised her as a daughter, teaching her principles of kindness and forgiveness. Many years later, the mayor became indebted again, and the mercenaries returned. While trying to calm the situation, Abel was killed. Krisella took up the paladin's oath and left her village behind. She now lives the life of the traveling adventurer, providing assistance to any who stand in need of help. Factions After apprehending Glasstaff and dismantling the Redbrands, Sildar invited Krisella to join the Lords' Alliance and she accepted. Her current rank in the faction is Redknife. Upon accepting the mission to track the Cult of the Dragon, Leosin Erlanthar invited Krisella to join the Harpers and she accepted. Her current rank in the faction is Watcher. Relationships Wilnan While never romantically involved, Krisella did show signs of jealousy and anger towards Wilnan after he spent the night with the goliath bard "Fatlip". Although she has since forgiven him, it appears that any emotions Krisella may have once held towards Wilnan have now dissipated. Cansteline Since Wilnan and Cansteline both speak Gnomish, they often have conversations behind others' backs, including Krisella. This caused Krisella to secretly learn Gnomish in her downtime, so she could understand what they were saying. Abel As Krisella's foster father, she loves Abel and has a deep respect and admiration for him. She firmly believes that the revenant form of Abel cannot be the same man she once knew. Even so, there are aspects of Abel's mission and motives that ring true to her, and she finds herself conflicted. Character Information Quests Krisella does not seem to have a specific quest that she is working towards, but is often trying to further the cause of goodness in the world. Notable Items Current Items * boots of striding and springing (retrieved from the corpse of Tharden Rockseeker, and gifted to her by Gundren Rockseeker) * Hew battleaxe * Frank, the undead frog * teleportation stone to Oerth (given to Plan B by Leomund) Former Items * Talon longsword (given to Mehgrin) Abilities Dwarf Traits * Darkvision * Dwarven Armor Training * Dwarven Combat Training * Dwarven Resilience * Stonecunning * Tool Proficiency (Smith's Tools) Additional Features * Improved Speed (boots of striding and springing) Feats * Healer Paladin Abilities Class Features * Aura of Protection * Divine Health * Divine Sense * Divine Smite * Extra Attack * Fighting Style (Protection) * Lay on Hands * Sacred Oath: Oath of Vengeance ** Channel Divinity: Abjure Enemy ** Channel Divinity: Vow of Enmity ** Oath Spells ** Relentless Avenger * Spellcasting Oath Spells Krisella always has these spells prepared: 1st-level * Bane * Hunter's Mark 2nd-level * Hold Person * Misty Step Paladin Spells In addition to her oath spells, as a 7th-level paladin Krisella knows every 1st- through 2nd-level spell on the paladin spell list, of which she can have 6 spells prepared at any given time. 1st-level * Bless * Ceremony * Command * Compelled Duel * Cure Wounds * Detect Evil and Good * Detect Magic * Detect Poison and Disease * Divine Favor * Heroism * Protection from Evil and Good * Purify Food and Drink * Searing Smite * Shield of Faith * Thunderous Smite * Wrathful Smite 2nd-level * Aid * Branding Smite * Find Steed * Lesser Restoration * Locate Object * Magic Weapon * Protection from Poison * Zone of Truth